


The Test

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren has organized a game of Spin the Lightsaber Hilt. At first Armitage Hux is certain it's just a pretext to get him alone, but as the game continues, he starts having doubts.





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/172494638678/valveillen-kylo-and-hux-playing-spin-the-bottle). Thank you so much to Valveillen for the inspiration!

There can only be one reason Kylo Ren has organized this ridiculous children’s game: he wants to kiss Hux, but he’s too shy to come out and say it. Hux is amenable; Kylo Ren is hardly terrible to look at, after all, and he isn’t ashamed to admit he’s let his eyes wander a few times.

(All right, more than a few. And perhaps they’ve also lingered in certain places.)

Hux kneels on the durasteel floor with the rest of them—random officers and crewers and stormtroopers of no consequence that Ren has gathered to maintain his little charade—and picks up the lightsaber. “I’ll go first,” he says, because why not get right to the point?

He smiles as he sets the hilt on the floor and gives it a good spin. Of course, Ren will use the Force to cause the saber to point at himself, and then the two of them will be required by the rules of the game to close themselves off in the supply closet for ten minutes. It’s really rather charming; Hux feels his heart flutter a bit at the thought of Ren being so timid and docile. It’s strangely sweet, and Hux looks forward to rewarding Ren’s full red lips.

The saber spins and spins, and then it slows, and then it looks ready to stop, just as it gets to Ren, naturally. Hux gets to his feet. “Well, let’s get to it, then,” he says, not unkindly, but hopefully not too eagerly either. But then he glances back at the saber…

It has spun past Ren and stopped to point at the person next to him, who happens to be Petty Officer Thanisson. Hux blanches. Thanisson is a  _child_ , and Opan has indicated that he’s one of a group of officers who keep secret holos of Hux in their quarters, and anyway the saber was supposed to point at  _Ren_ , how had Ren gotten it wrong? Surely he is stronger in the Force than that?

Hux drops back to the floor in a huff. “No, absolutely not.”

Thanisson looks as though he might be ill. Let him.

“You agreed to the game,” Ren says in a low, flat voice. “You agreed to the rules.”

He can’t leave. He can’t admit defeat. He’s not a coward. Hux shoves himself off the floor. “Fine. Do not touch me, Petty Officer.”

“Yes, sir,” Thanisson whispers.

The next ten minutes are among the most awkward of Hux’s life, and it just gets worse after that. Time and again he finds himself locked away in the closet with a member of his staff or crew; time and time again he must remind them to keep their distance. The game continues until he has shared ten minutes of unhappy closet time with every single person in the circle except Ren. In fact, Ren hasn’t been in the closet at all.

Fresh from a tense, silent session with Captain Canady, Hux practically flings the lightsaber out onto the floor, wondering when Ren will end this stupid game. Ren obviously isn’t interested in Hux; this has been a plot to humiliate him. But Hux will see to it that it is Ren who looks foolish for having made the attempt. He will not back down, no matter how many times he has to suffer through being locked away with subordinates who may or may not have inconvenient crushes on him.

The saber spins an inordinately long time. Everyone in the circle except Ren looks ill now. Hux can hardly bring himself to care when the hilt finally begins to slow; it doesn’t matter who it lands on, because the result will be the same. He’ll endure this, and then—

It stops on Ren.

“Well, General,” says the Force-user, heaving a sigh, “I suppose it’s my turn.” And he rises to his feet, turning with a billow of his cloak to stride toward the supply closet.

Hux blinks, and blinks again, and scrambles to his feet. He makes sure his greatcoat flaps behind him just as grandly as Ren’s cloak as he marches behind Snoke’s apprentice.

“After you,” Ren says, palming the door release. Hux steps into the narrow space, and Ren squeezes in after him. The door slides shut and they are alone.

There’s barely any room to do so, but Ren takes off his helmet anyway. His eyes are downcast. He licks his lips.

Hux sighs and crosses his arms. “Will this ridiculous game be over after this?” he asks.

“If you want,” Ren murmurs, clutching the helmet to his chest.

“I would have  _preferred_  it be over after the first round. Or that it never happened at all,” Hux grouses.

Ren growls. “Well,” he says, sounding angry, “if you ever wanted to kiss me, now’s your chance.”

“Fine,” Hux clips. He shoves Ren’s helmet out of the way and leans in, brushing his lips against Ren’s—and then he can’t help but delve deeper, press closer. Ren lets out a strangled sound and drops the helmet completely.

They are in the supply closet for far longer than ten minutes.

Later, when Hux is attempting to reassemble his uniform and Ren is awkwardly negotiating his way back into his robes, Hux asks, “Why? Why play this game? Why force me to stand in here with all those moldy old officers?”

“It was funny,” Ren says. “And—you didn’t do anything. With any of them.”

“Of course not,” Hux splutters. Then he smacks Ren’s chest with his fist. “This was a  _test_?”

“I wanted to know what you’d do, given the opportunity,” Ren says. “I wanted you to be only mine.”

A shiver runs down Hux’s back. “And you,” he says, mouth suddenly dry, “are you only mine, then?”

“Yes,” Ren says, “of course,” and he sinks to his knees and wraps his arms around Hux’s waist.

And so General Armitage Hux finds himself locked in a supply closet with Kylo Ren, running fingers back through Ren’s shining black hair over and over, pondering what the thought of a kiss has gotten him into.


End file.
